Cooler's Armored Squadron
Cooler's Armored Squadron (クウラ機甲戦隊, Kūra Kikō Sentai) is a mercenary platoon that works under Cooler and makes their only appearance in the movie Revenge of Cooler Abridged. The team is made up of three members: Sauza, a blue-skinned humanoid of Space French descent, Doore, a large green-skinned Space Cockney alien with a "Hulk-like" appearance, and Neiz, a brown amphibian-like alien who speaks only in Space Gibberish. Sauza Sauza (サウザー, Sauzā) also known as Salza, is the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron and is Cooler's top henchmen. He speaks in a French accent (being a space French and adding "le" before many of his phrases/words) and is often the center of many country-related jokes, including clearing out a forest and making plans to build a shopping mall over it, with a baguette restaurant and a Jean Reno-centric cinema. He gets classified by Piccolo as the "pretty one", but he misinterprets this as being the "one with the weird powers" much to his chagrin (which is what Piccolo classifies Neiz as.) After his Scouter catches wind of Goku's rising power levels from within his hiding cabe, Sauza misreads the power level as that of Oolong, who was in the cave along with him, leading Sauza to wonder if Oolong was infact the "legendary Super Swine." He was killed by Piccolo off-screen after an attempt to kill the weary Dragon Team after Cooler's defeat and his last words was that he will see Jeice, his cousin, in Space Hell. He is voiced by Antfish. Attacks and techniques * Sauza Blade: Sauza can create an energy beam out of his hand and use it like a sword. Used during his fight against Piccolo. ** Lightsaber rush: An energy sword attack which he used to slice the opponent. As Nail pointed out, said energy sword made the exact same sounds as a lightsaber as well, though Piccolo repeatedly argued that it wasn't. It is Sauza's ultimate blast in most games. Quotes Cooler: So... who thinks he's dead? Sauza (Salza): Dead. Neiz: (Gibberish) Doore: '''That boy's dead as mud! '''Cooler: Well, too bad; I sign your paychecks. Search the forest. Sauza (Salza): ...? [ (??)] Piccolo: '''Okay. I think I got this one: pretty one (to Sauza), stupid one (to Doore), one with weird powers (to Neiz). '''Doore: Oi! I appreciate that, but I'd say I'm more handsome than pretty. Sauza (Salza): And my powers are not zat weird! Neiz: (Roars) Piccolo: Okay, I take it back; you're all stupid. (Credits roll in) Sauza (Salza): Hold ze f*cking frog legs! (Credits are interrupted at Sauza's intervention) Sauza (Salza): ''(Laughs) You all may have defeated Monsieur Cooler, but now you face ze wrath of Sauza! ''(gets shot by Piccolo) I will see you in Space Hell, Cousin Jeice... (collapses) '' Doore '''Doore' (ドーレ, Dōre) is a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, shown as being the long-haired hulky humanoid alien. He mostly speaks in a British Cockney accent, evidenced by using "Oi" in the beginning of most of his sentences. Doore claims to have once crushed a man's skull with his bare hand, which he attempts to re-enact on Gohan before Piccolo intervenes. He is referred by Piccolo as the "stupid one" (though he misinterprets this as being labelled "the pretty one" and retorts that while he appreciates the compliment, he considers himself "handsome" instead.) He gets killed by a homing energy blast shot by Piccolo. He is voiced by XTheDarkOne. Neiz Neiz (ネイズ, Neizu) is a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, being described as a tall brown-skinned humanoid amphibian-like alien. Unlike the original movie, he is incapable of speaking and speaks in random unintelligible gibberish, screeches or roars when enraged. Piccolo refers to him as the "one with weird powers", (although Neiz seems to misinterpret this as being considered the stupid one.) In his last moments, he ensnares Piccolo with his Bind Wave move, as Sauza heads off to find the other Z-Fighters while reminding Neiz to bring the Namekian's corpse back to Cooler per his requirements. However, Piccolo was playing possum and as soon as Neiz gets close, Piccolo fries him with his own attack. He is voiced by Lanipator. Attacks and techniques * Neiz Bind Wave: Neiz casts a pink electrical wave that shocks his enemies with high voltage. Used against Piccolo. Trivia *Goku at one point has the worst case of "déjà mustard" (alluding to Dijon mustard) when looking at their poses, which can be reminiscent of the Ginyu Force's battle poses on Namek. *When Sauza dies, he references one of the Spy's quotes in Team Fortress 2: "I will see you in hell.". **This is a reference to Jeice being his "cousin" in DBZA. In the original series, Sauza and Jeice are merely stated to be from the same solar system with no significant relation. *In Revenge of Cooler Abridged, Sauza fills a similar role to Zarbon. This is a reference as both Sauza & Zarbon happened to share the same Japanese voice actor, Sho Hayami. *The English Canadian subtitle options in Revenge of Cooler reveal that Neiz's dialogue translates to sophisticated English, and that he has a relationship with Dore. Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Stereotypes